This invention relates to a manual operation device designed to reduce by mechanical means a force of operating, for example, a cassette tape recorder.
With a prior art push button type manual operation device used with, for example, a cassette tape recorder, one of the push buttons is depressed. A force depressing the push button is transmitted to one of the operation members corresponding to the respective push buttons. The operation member is actuated to carry out any of the various operation modes such as play, record, fast forward, rewind and stop. However, mechanisms for carrying out the various functions of a cassette tape recorder act as a load on the operation members. With the conventional cassette tape recorder, for example, the depression of a push button requires a great force, failing to facilitate the operation of the cassette tape recorder.
Therefore, a cassette tape recorder provided with an electromagnetic plunger is technically contemplated in an attempt to reduce a force of depressing the push button. With this type of tape recorder, the electromagnetic plunger is actuated by the operation of a switch to transmit the moment of the moving plunger to the selected operation member. However, this plunger type tape recorder has the drawback that it is necessary to use a large capacity plunger and expensive transformer.